<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700363">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Febuwhumpday26, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Sick Character, Sick Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes closed slightly, dozing for a few more minutes. When he knew he had pushed the time to its limits he forced himself upright. His limbs felt heavy and he could feel a headache brewing behind his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin gave another sneeze.  His head felt like it was going to explode and he would give anything to just stay in bed for the day.</p><p>His eyes closed slightly, dozing for a few more minutes. When he knew he had pushed the time to its limits he forced himself upright. His limbs felt heavy and he could feel a headache brewing behind his eyes.</p><p>Another sneeze and he gave a grumble as he grabbed a potion. He could only hope that it would take the edge off and allow him to get through the day.</p><p>Merlin was quiet as he pushed Arthur’s door open, he didn’t bother to say a word as he put the tray on the table and started to pull the curtains open.</p><p>Arthur gave a quiet groan when the light hit his eyes before he just turned around. Merlin could feel irritation slowly starting to rise and for a moment he just wanted to turn around and walked out.</p><p>Going back to bed sounds good at the moment when the realisation hit him that it was a feast today and Arthur would need to be ready for it.</p><p>Merlin glared at the bed, his head was killing him. With a few pocks, he managed to at least get Arthur to glare at him for daring to disturbs his sleep.</p><p>They just glared at each other for a few seconds before Arthur closed his eyes again. Merlin's eyes darken slightly before there was a flash of gold and the blanket fell to the floor.</p><p>Arthur opened his eyes again. Another sneeze left Merlin and a tired groan.</p><p>“You alright there?” Arthur’s voice was filled with sleep.</p><p>“Yeah.” Merlin’s voice was nothing more than a low groan. His hand went to his throat. Gently rubbing it.</p><p>Arthur frowned slightly as he pushed himself up. His hand went to Merlin’s head. And he pulled it back.</p><p>“You are boiling.” Arthur frowned slightly as he looked at Merlin.</p><p>Merlin only shrugged as he looked at Arthur.</p><p>Without a second thought, he pulled Merlin onto the bed. Merlin struggled for a bit before he relaxed against Arthur.</p><p>“Sleep, love.” Arthur gently ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair. Merlin fought against sleep for a few seconds before sleep dragged him under.</p><p>Arthur frowned slightly before he pushed himself upright. He would make sure that some broth would be send up for Merlin.</p><p>He poked his head out and asked the guard to get him, Gwen. And then started to get ready for the day.</p><p>Arthur was just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door, he opened the door only a little bit, not allowing anyone to see into the room.</p><p>Gwen gave Arthur a shy smile and a small bow. Arthur gave her a tens smile. “Gwen, do you mind going down to the kitchen and get a bowl of broth and then find Gaius and ask him to get here please?”</p><p>Gwen could only nod her head before the door was closed again.</p><p>Arthur ate quickly before he started on the speech he needed for the night. He was about a quart way through when there was a knock on the door again.</p><p>When he opened and saw it was Gaius he allowed him in, taking the bowl of broth from Gwen.</p><p>“Thank you, Gwen.” With a small nod from Arthur dismissing her.</p><p>“What’s wrong Sire?” Gaius looked at Arthur slightly worried.</p><p>“Something is wrong with Merlin, he was sneezing and he is boiling.” Arthur couldn’t hide the worry from his voice even if he wanted to.</p><p>Gaius frowned slightly. “Where is he Sire?” Gaius thought it might just be the cough, it was running rampage in the lower towns and Merlin had helped him a lot to take care of the people.</p><p>“Bed.” Arthur followed after Gaius. He bit the inside of his lip.</p><p>Gaius easily checked Merlin over. He took a step back and got his back getting out a few vials.</p><p>“He will be fine Sire, just check that he eats and drink these.” Gaius handed the vials to Arthur. With a  small nod he left again, there was still a lot of work to do.</p><p>Arthur sank into his chair, just staring at the ceiling for a few seconds.</p><p>Before he got the broth placing it on the table next to the bed. “Merls, time to eat.” Arthur kept his voice low.</p><p>He was glad when Merlin opened his eyes even when it was slow. He looked at Arthur sleepily.</p><p>Arthur gently pulled him up, setting the pillows behind his back. He noticed the shaking in Merlin’s hand and just started to feed him the broth, when he was halfway finished, Merlin pushed the bowl away, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>Arthur was silent as he handed him the vials, he could see that Merlin would be out for the rest of the day and he wished that he could stay for the day, but there was, unfortunately, a ton to do.</p><p>When he was sure Merlin was comfortable he placed a soft kiss onto Merlin’s sweaty brow.</p><p>“Recover my love.” With those words, Arthur turned to finished the last of the preparations needed.</p><p>He didn’t see the small smile on Merlin’s lips as he shuffled deeper into the warmth of the blanket, letting the potions and magic do there work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of it and constructive criticism is always welcome.<br/>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>